mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Zipporwhill
Zipporwhill is a Pegasus filly who first appears in the season four episode Filli Vanilli. She has a light yellow coat, an amber mane and tail, light green eyes, and a cutie mark of three paw prints. Development Zipporwhill's name is a play on the bird(s) whip-poor-will; Amy Keating Rogers, the writer of Filli Vanilli, "thought if she was zipping as she flew she'd be a 'Zippoorwhill.'" The spelling "Zippoorwhill" was used in the script by Rogers, but the spelling "Zipporwhill" is used in the credits; Rogers has stated regarding this, "if the credits say Zipporwhill, go with that," and the spelling "Zipporwhill" has since been used both for Gameloft's mobile game and for Enterplay trading card series 3 card #E79. Zipporwhill speaks with a slight Latin American accent. Depiction in the series Zipporwhill appears in the season four episode Filli Vanilli. She attends the Ponyville Pet Center fundraiser with her father Nightjar. There, she watches the Pony Tones perform and adopts a puppy for a pet. Following the performance, Zipporwhill and Nightjar approach the Pony Tones and ask them to perform at Zipporwhill's cute-ceañera the next day. Though Rarity initially declines because of such short notice, Fluttershy convinces her to accept so that they don't disappoint Zipporwhill. The Pony Tones perform at the cute-ceañera the next day, much to Zipporwhill's excited delight. In the season seven episode Forever Filly, Zipporwhill gets help from the Cutie Mark Crusaders to reconnect with her pet dog Ripley, having received her cutie mark on the same day she adopted him. With Sweetie Belle's help, Zipporwhill comes to terms with the fact that the puppy she adopted is now a full-grown dog. In season nine's final episode The Last Problem, Zipporwhill briefly appears in a group shot during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Depiction in Equestria Girls In the second short of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Holidays Unwrapped, Pinkie Pie mentions Zipporwhill in her alphabetical list of friends. Other depictions Chapter books Zipporwhill appears in Ponyville Mysteries: The Tail of the Timberwolf having a birthday party that gets crashed by a candy-eating timberwolf. My Little Pony (mobile game) Zipporwhill is a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game, added in the game's Everfree Forest update. In the game, Zipporwhill is an Earth pony instead of a Pegasus, and her in-game description states, "Zipporwhill is a little pony with a huge personality. She is also the biggest fan of the Pony Tones quartet!" A promotional image for the game depicts her as a Pegasus. The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook ''ZIPPORWHILL is such a fan of the Pony Tones that she got them to play at her cute-ceanera. She's also a huge fan of puppies and kitties, but then again, who isn't?'' Merchandise Zipporwhill appears on the season 4 poster. In the High Magic expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, card #83 R of Zipporwhill features the quote "Omigosh what a cute puppy! Did you know I memorized all the dog breeds in the encyclopedia?! There's terriers and sheepdogs and mastiffs and bullmastiffs and bulldogs and... Hey, where're you going?" In the Marks in Time expansion set, card #58 R of Zipporwhill features the quote "Puppies! Kitties! Bunnies! Yesyesyesyesyes!" Quotes Gallery See also * * * References de:Zipporwhill es:Zipporwhill pl:Zipporwhill ru:Зиппорвил Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Foals Category:Supporting characters